


But I wanted that one!

by timeladyleo



Series: Fandot Creativity [8]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver is a nightmare to buy presents for and snow brings trains to a stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I wanted that one!

**Author's Note:**

> For Creativity Night, but I liked this one so I wanted to post it separately from the Cabin Pressure ones :)

The Driver was very proud of his collection of model trains. Once the Manager had tried to buy him one for his birthday only to find he already had that one. Twice. After that, the Manager had just taken him to the shop to pick one out as his present. 

It was almost Christmas when the Driver started looking on the website for the model he wanted next. There had been a light snow over the weekend and so all the trains across the whole country had ground to a halt. The Manager had taken the opportunity of their days off to tell the Driver he was being taken to get his present. 

For hours the Driver surfed the website, smiling at all the trains and muttering at inaccuracies in the photos. Finally he decided on the one he wanted. The Manager was glad that it hadn’t taken as long to decided as last year, that had been a nightmare. 

But one difficulty was replaced with another. They walked down Fitton high street hand in hand, bundled in scarves and warm coats and smiling at all the decorations in the shop fronts, all glowing with colourful fairy lights in red and blue. As they reached the models shop, the Driver happily pointed out a snow-train someone had built (though the Manager suspected it was the remains of a man, he wasn’t about to spoil it).

They walked up to the counter. The Driver instantly reeled off the name of the model he wanted to the woman in the shop. She frowned, disappeared into the back and returned disappointed. “I’m sorry, sir, but we’ve just sold out of that one. Could we interest you in another?” 

The walk home was quiet and miserable despite the festivities going on around them. The Manager took and squeezed the Driver’s hand. “Come on, love, it’s alright. You can always have another one.” 

“But I wanted _that_ one!” he groaned, fully aware that he sounded like a petulant child. The Manager let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his Driver’s shoulders. 

“I know you did, darling. I tell you what, we’ll look on the website and if they have it there we’ll get it online, okay?” The Driver nodded, his mood lifting again with a small smile. “And when we get home I’ll make hot chocolate and we can watch a film? We have nothing better to do today.” 

The Driver smiled broadly. “That sounds good, love. Thank you.” He stopped abruptly, making the Manager stop too so he could pull him into a hug as a few tiny snowflakes drifted down from the sky.


End file.
